


Nigdy nie lekceważ Walentynek w Hogwarcie

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Parody, Student-Teacher Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Harry nigdy nie złamał tej zasady. Nie, żeby mu to w czymkolwiek pomogło.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nigdy nie lekceważ Walentynek w Hogwarcie

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst jest jednym z najgłupszych tekstów, jakie napisałam. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

Walentynki w Hogwarcie zawsze niosły z sobą naprawdę dziwne wydarzenia. Jednak w tym roku dzięki Irytkowi przebiły wszystko, co w ciągu swoich siedmiu lat nauki widział Harry, a należy zastrzec, że widział naprawdę wiele. Mały poltergeist znalazł gdzieś pęczki jemioły i porozwieszał ją po całym zamku tak, aby trudno było ją dostrzec. Problem polegał na tym, że na jemiołę został swego czasu rzucony bardzo zmyślny czar, którego nawet dyrektor nie był w stanie złamać. Jeżeli dwie osoby znalazły się w jego zasięgu, to aby obszar opuścić, musiały się pocałować. I to nie byle jak, ale z języczkiem.

Harry przypuszczał, że te pęczki jemioły były niewykorzystanym żartem Huncwotów, bo jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, aby Fred i George byli w stanie odpuścić sobie coś takiego. W każdym razie cały ten raban z jemiołą nie robił na uczniach Hogwartu zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, do czasu, aż jakaś szóstoroczna Krukonka została zmuszona do pocałowania Albusa Dumbledore’a. To zasiało wśród uczniów prawdziwą panikę.

Nauczony doświadczeniem Harry, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego życiem, dopóki nie jest ono zagrożone, rządzi pech. Zatem przypuszczał, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał pocałować kogoś z grona pedagogicznego, ale kiedy utknął na korytarzu ze Snape'em, nawet broda Albusa wydawała mu się bardziej atrakcyjna.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok. Zamiast tego z rządzą mordu wpatrywał się w jemiołę, podczas gdy Harry starał się na zmianę, nie zemdleć i udawać, że nie istnieje. W obu czynnościach miał całkiem niezłe doświadczenie.

Nagle Snape zaszczycił go równie przerażającym co zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem i nim Harry zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, doskoczył do niego, pociągnął za szaty do góry i pocałował w taki sposób, że Harry miał wrażenie, że właśnie dostąpił nirwany. Po chwili, która dla Pottera trwała zdecydowanie zbyt krótko, Snape puścił go i bez słowa odszedł, zostawiając chłopaka w całkowitym szoku i z miękkimi nogami.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak jeden pocałunek mógł całkowicie zmienić jego stosunek do Mistrza Eliksirów, ale przypuszczał, że miało to związek z nastoletnim popędem seksualnym. Nie roztrząsając tego dłużej, odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł za Snape'em z nadzieją, że po drodze trafią na jeszcze jedną jemiołę.


End file.
